


Raging Storm [HIATUS]

by eggpi3



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Indie Artist!Tsuna, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggpi3/pseuds/eggpi3
Summary: Right during one of Hayato’s mental breakdowns, he finds an indie artist that stops him from doing something he might regret.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Coffee and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! How are y’all doing? I hope you guys enjoy reading this and look forward to more.

Burning. Hayato could feel his lungs suffer each time he took a breath. He kept coughing to the point that his throat tastes like metal.

His floor was stained with the ashes that fall ofhis cigarettes as well as the boxes they came with. The smell of them doesn’t even relax him anymore, but he still does it hoping that he would feel something.

His apartment is a mess. You could see cup noodles everywhere, the only thing that’s sustaining his whole body, without it he would already be in the hospital. There was a huge pile of clothes that was sitting near his floor. There were also letters, probably bills that he needed to pay.

His pills where nowhere to be found, not that he’d take them even if he managed to discover it somewhere. There wasn’t really any point in him living anymore, he just went through his life while he failed his college tests. Life was cycle and it always ends with death, so what’s wrong with speeding up the process.

He wasn’t even crying, he just felt empty as if he couldn’t do anything anymore. Hayato stood up but slipped from the trash on the floor which made him laugh crazily.

“What the fuck am I doing?”

His phone lit up as he received a message. He recognized the name as the guy who lived next door. Yamamoto Takeshi was his name, the only reason he remembered was because he destroyed his window with a baseball.

Hayato opened the message only for it to be a link to video platform. He clicked it, hoping it wasn’t some sort of virus. It took him to a song by someone named Cielo.

Another ding came from his phone. It was another message. “Haha. Didn’t mean to send that. It’s pretty cool though.” It read.

He just rolled his eyes as the video starting playing. A soft melody was heard and it immediately put Hayato into shock. It just felt calm all of the sudden. It was as if he was just sitting in front of his house’s yard.

“A proud stray cat laughed,

He laughed at me as I struggled to live.”

The imaged changed all of the sudden when the singer started singing. It was a male, probably someone still pretty young. They had a soothing voice that would made a roaring tiger feel safe.

After Hayato finished the song, he was just left in awe. Who was he? Why hasn’t he heard of him until now?

There were a couple views on the song, It wasn’t billboard chart views but it was still a lot. He definitely wasn’t getting that attention that he should get. He left a comment on the video.

His fingers hover across the keyboard. Over revising the comment more than he would revise his essays. Should he use emojis?

“Oh well, It’s not like he’d see my comment anyways. I could just type whatever I want.” He says as he types it out, not caring if there were any spelling mistakes.

Hayato played all of his songs and while listening to him, he was looking things about the so-called Cielo.

Based on Hayato’s Research, he was twenty-one year old male. He has brown hair and is currently in college. He also has a lovely voice that could make anyone fall in love-

Well, that’s totally just according to his fans. He seems to be going live tomorrow, and this excited Hayato.

It was almost two in the morning but he still was up watching clips of him in YouTube. God, he was getting addicted to this guy who he didn’t even know the name of.

Still, this was better than him sitting his useless ass on the floor and rotting away. Right now, he’s watching one of his interviews.

“So, Cielo. What would you like in a partner?” This question intrigued Hayato, not that he was he was looking forward to his answer or anything.

Cielo giggled adorably, according to the captions on the video. Hayato was grinning without him even noticing, there was a slight tint of red on his face while awaiting for his answer.

“I guess, someone who’s able to take care of themselves? Also, someone nice and kind. I don’t even know if my manager would allow me to answer this.”

“Someone nice and kind, huh?” Hayato muttered.

“Manager Reborn seems to be allowing it.” The interviewer stated.

“Really? That’s quite different of him.” Cielo said and laughed at the statement.

Hayato repeated the that part. Hopefully, this won’t turn into some weird crazed obsession. It felt strange.

Why would he feel attracted to someone he doesn’t even know the name and face of? That is something that he cannot answer.

This made him feel embarrassed. It was like a kindergartner having a crush on a fellow classmate and he is definitely not a child. He’s a Chemical Engineering student with an important test scheduled for tomorrow.

“Fuck.”

Hayato grabbed his bag and looked at his unreadable notes. He could read it but if you showed that to someone it would come of as just some chicken scratch. There was some weird illustration going on, and a concept map that he couldn’t quite distinguish.

He kept cursing while doing a quick review. He studied for a few minutes until ultimately falling asleep. Hayato would describe that as one of the best sleep that he could get within three hours.

While sleeping, someone liked his comment on Cielo’s recent post.

“This is quite funny.” Tsuna uttered while giving the comment a heart. It was early in the morning and he still has classes in a few hours but that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t have some fun.

He typed out a reply to the username ‘goku59’. After that, he tried to get some quick snooze but was woken up by his Manager calling him.

“Oi, Tsuna. Did you think you could fall asleep and arrive late to class?”

Tsuna laughed at Reborn’s question. “Yes?”

“Guess we’re cutting off ice cream from your diet.”

“Wait what?! No!” Tsuna yelled out only to notice that had been hanged up on. It was useless, Reborn would definitely kill him if he tried sleeping in. What about like five minutes?

That was what Tsuna thought.

When he woke up, complete panic was shown on his face. If he didn’t hurry, he’d be late. He took a quick shower and grabbed a random outfit from his wardrobe.

He rushed to a coffee shopnearby in hopes of filling his stomach with something, at least. Tsuna walked out with a coffee cup in his hand. He had fifteen minutes left and a ride to the campus is like ten minutes.

Tsuna hastily got on the bud while anxiously biting his nails, hoping that he won’t be late. The worst happened when the bus suddenly stopped due to traffic.

The only thing he could do now is to just pray. So he did. The bus moved after three minutes of waiting.

When he finally arrived at the gate, he had to make a run for it. He could make it if he tried, he didn’t want to lose any credits especially if he was caught by Hibari Kyoya. The thought caused him to shriek in a tiny voice.

While running, he didn’t notice that there was someone in front of him. He accidentally let go of the coffee causing it to splash on both of their clothes.

“Ah! I’m so sorry.” Tsuna apologized as he was met with an ugly shout.

“Shit! Now, I have to take an exam with this shit on me.” The silver-haired said to him.

Tsunayoshi Sawada didn’t even notice what he was saying. All he could do was look into his eyes.

He’s definitely a foreigner.

“I’m really sorry but I have to go!” Tsuna said as he ran to his class while the man he left behind kept shouting after him.

“Dammit.” Hayato said. This day is definitely one of the worst.


	2. Cielo and Tsunayoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a longer chapter! Yay! Next few chapters will also be longer so look forward to that!

Tsunayoshi Sawada, a normal college student by the day and also a normal college student by the night. If you asked him to tell something about himself, he'd probably tell you that he's just a no-good person and try to get you to talk about yourself.

Of course, you do anyway. According to the people he had classes with, it's very hard to refuse his offer. It's almost like every word he says can hypnotize you. It's almost quite the opposite actually, is what he thinks.

He is so bad at lying. Even if you just ask what food he had for breakfast, he could barely answer. It would end up in just random mumbles and stutters that even a bee couldn't understand.

Tsuna already has a lot on his plate. He doesn't know if he'll be able to graduate. After all, his major was just some sort of thing he just decided last minute. However, he has been enjoying it so far despite him failing some of his exams.

Psychology wasn't always his first option and he didn't know if he could afford the tuition since his mom is the only one providing for the family. He tried working as many jobs as he can but that didn't really work out as he just got himself burnt out and almost fail a year.

"It's okay, Tsu-kun. I can do it myself!" Is what his mother said with a huge smile placed on her face.

He didn't want any help. He was an adult and he could do this himself. It seemed his wishes did reach the stars.

It all happened when he was just about to get out of the school's auditorium. He was just singing as he gathered up his things since there were no people around. Singing was always there to help him calm down.

"Nice voice you got there. If you pursued that I'm sure you can make it big."

A yell escaped Tsuna's throat. "No! No! You must be mistaken-I'm just. It wasn't me?" He lied, not that it mattered with how terrible his lie was.

Reborn chuckled. "Are you stupid? There's literally no one here."

Tsuna's hands quickly swept his papers from today's lecture and ran away. He didn't know where he was going but his feet lead the way somewhere. He totally forgot he was very out of shape. If only he'd taken that boxing senior's invitation for exercising together he wouldn't be here almost out of breath with his knees both weakened.

He leaned on the wall to his right as he slowly fell down. His head almost hit the ground if he wasn't stopped by someone catching his fall. It was the guy earlier. His face showed terror. Did he just ran away for no reason?

"I forgot to introduce myself earlier. My name's Reborn, part of the Arcobaleno Agency. You've probably heard of us, the Varia is handled by one of my co-workers." Reborn stated as he handed Tsuna a business card.

His eyes widened when he heard the Varia being mentioned. "The Varia? Don't they have expensive tickets?"

"Well, Viper overcharges. Enough about them, I'm here to say you can make it big. Maybe even bigger than a Psychologist."

Tsuna looks down but quickly stares at him. "How'd you?" He asked as Reborn shows of his handwriting, he dropped a note earlier.

He fidgets. "I'm sorry for wasting your time but I can't."

Those were his last words to him until he showed up at his front door. It was early in the morning and he just decided to intrude. His mom welcomed him and he couldn't do anything about that.

The three of them were just sitting on the dining table until Reborn finally decided to bring up the reason why he was there.

"I'm here as I want your son to join my agency." Nana glanced over to her son as he just was staring at his feet. This was normal as he had anxiety.

"I'm sorry-." She was cut off by a notification showing up on her phone.

What was presented was the fact that this man in front of her was paying for his son's tuition. Nana thanked her and she didn't know how many times. Nevertheless, it came to her conclusion that this was just for her son to join his work.

"I'm very thankful but this is not my decision. This is all for Tsu-kun."

"I understand Ma'am, it was such a delight to meet you but if he ever changes his mind, here's my number."

All was going well and they were doing just as fine. Tsuna with his pizza delivery work and his mother's job at the mall. Until all this peaceful routine of theirs ended when Nana got fired. It was not a surprise as more and more old people are being discarded.

That was when he thought about how selfish he was being. He could easily help his mom and just have her stay at home without any worries about him. He doesn't get why his mom was babying him. Most would probably have moved out but he came to a conclusion that his mom just didn't want to be alone.

If Tsunayoshi Sawada was ever to meet that bastard of a father, he would make him regret for leaving Nana behind.

Tsuna could feel the skin of his palm touch the handle of the phone. Now, all he needed to do was dial the numbers.

And so he did...

"Good day, No-good Tsuna."

That was the day of his hell tutoring. Reborn was giving him singing lessons and songwriting lessons but also reviewing him for his exams for his major. It was tough balancing it both, but he'll do whatever for his family.

One thing that always bothered him was live performance. Would he ever held a concert as big as the Varia's? Reborn told him to stop comparing himself to them as they were in training since they were little.

He'd probably pass out if he met them though and he didn't want to die yet so he'll just stay where he is with his guitar.

His first song that he wrote was a task given to him by Reborn. It was just simply, "Do what you want." is what he told him.

What he wrote was just something simple. It was about his feelings towards him mom, it was a bit cheesy but the lyrics can be taken that way or to someone who you just show compassion to.

Reborn laughed when he heard about the fact that it was based around his mom.

He did the editing, and other stuff such as making a cover for his song. It felt like he was an actual artist.

One thing he didn't allow Tsuna to do was listen to it anywhere. So, he didn't.

That's why he almost got a heart attack when he was in an uber and his song started playing in the radio. Tsuna was on the verge of death as his uber driver was looking at him weirdly. The words of the radio broadcaster still hasn't left his mind.

"From our new upcoming artist, Cielo. With now over two million views, here's 'By Your Side'"

Questions rose to his head, like the fact that he gave such a cliche title and that Reborn didn't change it. Also, two million? That's impossible and he was about to collapse right there and he was just a few moments to the hospital.

Was it an overreaction? Who knows? Tsuna didn't know. How did it get that much listeners?

It was an experience, so to say. Although, that was a year ago and right now he has more. There were a lot of questions that came with it as well.

Most of his fans were asking if he'd ever do a concert. It was definitely an exciting idea but he didn't know if he would be able to handle that. All his interviews had his face hidden. There was no way to tell that he was Cielo.

Still, he was glad to be receiving this much support. People were doing covers of songs and he also received fanarts.

Thus, one day when he was sent a comment that made his heart sunk despite it being comedic. He didn't know who that commenter was but he was astonished that his songs could do something like that.

To think that he'd already achieved this much despite still being a college student. Yet, this didn't mean that he was perfect. He was far from it.

"Hi, Uh. Gokudera, right?”

“Who-? You! You spilled coffee all over me and I had an exam to go to! You just ran away like nothing happened!”

Tsuna shook his head. “I was in a hurry earlier so I apologize.”

Hayato watched him as he fiddled with his fingers. “Why am I the one feeling guilty here?” He muttered out loud.

“Ah! You shouldn’t! By the way here’s money, It was given by someone named Bianchi.” Tsuna said as he gave him a white envelope.

“Tch, I don’t need it.” Hayato refused and slapped Tsuna’s hand away while he started walking the opposite direction.

Tsuna quickly caught up and stood in front of him. “Do you not know who that woman is? Uhm, what do I do with the money. I-.”

“If that woman ever comes to you just ignore her.”

The brunette savaged his bag as he looked for something. Hayato looked at him confused until he brought out a business card. It doesn’t even look like one, all it had was his name and few phone numbers.

“I don’t know if this would come in handy but if you need any help. You can contact me. Only if you want to, of course!” He awkwardly laugh to which Hayato reluctantly accepted.

Tsunayoshi Sawada watched as the Silver-haired was out of sight before pulling his phone go dial his manager.

“What is it? Did you mess up and got your identity revealed already?” Reborn teased the brunette as he responded with panic.

Scratching his head, he answered. “Do you think you can find someone for me? He left something and I don’t know where he lives...” Tsuna stared at the white envelope that was still in his hands.


	3. Anger and Anxiety

“Hold on. You mean to say you know her?” Tsuna asked in confusion. He and Reborn were eating at some fancy restaurant to talk about his new project. It was all well if we exclude him getting scolded for not wearing fancier clothes but he thought that his long-sleeved polo already looked presentable enough.

“Ah, yeah. She kinda had a thing for me.” The brunette remembered the lady, she gave a very fierce bite in the air.

Reborn claimed that he already had sent someone to deliver the money back to the hot-headed male he met but he was still in worry. He did not know why but Hayato Gokudera caught his attention. Sad to say, his schedule is packed as he would want to make up for the things he did.

“You’re having a livestream later, don’t forget the rules.” His manager states as he took a sip of his red wine and stood up to leave. He already paid for the meal, he wasn’t one to dine and dash unlike some people. Tsuna of course wouldn’t have the courage to do something like that because he’ll probably have a panic attack just thinking about it. That’s why when he ran out of money, he always had his friend Takeshi to help.

He felt like a burden even if the athlete continuously denied his thoughts. “Oh?” His phone vibrated as he accidentally let go and it dropped to the floor. He could only feel shame and nervousness as he saw some of the staff make a glance but quickly turn away. Tsuna hoped for the best while turning his phone over only to see that there were no cracks. A heavy sigh was made.

“Hey Tsuna! You know that artist you recommended me? I accidentally influenced another person to listen to them.” Takeshi and him were friends before but once he saw him listening to his own music and asked if he could listen. He didn’t know if he would be able to recognize that it was the same voice but fortunately, nothing bad happened.

“Oh uh... Okay?” He wondered why he was telling him this.

Takeshi laughed while on call. “You really sound like Cielo! Must be the reason why you like them.” Tsuna could only laugh awkwardly as he didn’t know if Takeshi was messing with his mind or he was just that easy to lie to. It didn’t feel that good.

He ended the call as he said he had some practice to do. It was getting late anyways and he had to prepare for his livestream.

His apartment was only a few minutes away so he just walked. He could still feel the phone incident earlier. At least, Reborn wasn’t there to witness it.

There were three rules Tsunayoshi Sawada had to follow. First, to not say anything stupid that would get him in some drama. People nowadays will take things out of context and next thing you know you’re already trending in twitter. Second is that he is not allowed to talk about the company or what goes on behind without permission. Lastly, is to not show his face.

The last rule was made for him specifically. He still did not know if he would be able to handle getting his private life out for the people. There were a couple of times other people claimed to be him or some fake images circulating around. Thankfully, he was able to calm the flame down.

Take a deep breathe, Tsuna.

Everything will be fine.

Open the camera, set up the mic.

Make sure your face is hidden.

The camera pointed to his chest as he started the stream. “Hello everyone! Tell me if the audio is working properly or if I need to fix it.”

The comments flooded in as he read over them. “How’s everyone’s day been?” It’s weird that he is able to speak out more confidently in front of these strangers through a screen. They could never imagine of what goes on with him in real life.

“I’m free for an hour so you guys can ask me some questions.” As usual, there were people saying he should do a face reveal but he already tackled this and just ignored those comments. His eye caught someone saying about their day being bad and getting spilled with coffee.

“Yikes, that must suck. Hopefully, they made up for it.”

Tsuna choked on his breath as he just had a flashback of what happened to him. “That kinda happened to me once? It was me who spilled the coffee, though.”

His face flushed as someone said ‘I wish that were me’ “You guys don’t want to get coffee spilled on you, that burns a lot.” He wondered as to why Gokudera didn’t flinch. Was he used to hot things on his skin? He shook his thoughts away as he figured that it was none of his business.

“Any update for a new single or album? Guys, I just released one a few months ago. Hm, maybe a single if I get inspired to write about something?”

He looked over to his phone as he received a call. “Hold on guys, let me just mute the mic.”

It was Takeshi. He was asking if he wanted to come over tomorrow since he had no classes for tomorrow. “Ah sure? Your dad will be there right? It’s kinda embarrassing how I’m always there.”

“It’s okay, he pretty much accepted you as my brother now anyways.” He laughed at his comment before quickly saying goodbye as he was busy.

“Now where were we-“ His eyes widened as he saw people stating that he didn’t mute the mic. “Oh God, praise be. Reborn will kick my ass.”

‘Kinky.’ “Guys, please keep the comments to a minimum as there might be minors watching.” He explained.

He didn’t mention anything right. He didn’t say anyone’s name. He was safe. It’s okay.

“What’s your favorite food? Oh my, I thought you’d never ask. I love steak so much, It’s so good.” He continued on like that just answering questions. Until, he go tired of it and wanted to get some rest.

To those listening, it probably seemed like an ordinary livestream of some just random artist. To Gokudera Hayato, it was the only thing keeping him sane.

He felt like a conspiracy theorist connecting the dots but he didn’t actually connected anything. He just felt like he was being obsessiv. Who was that who was talking to Cielo? Was it his partner, his manager or what. He didn’t know and it was keeping him from his toes.

Wait a second. Why was he jealous? He didn’t know this person. This was just probably a crusb and it was nothing to worry about. It’s okay, he has other things to deal with.

Like his sister.

He already told her to stop. Yet, here she goes even including a stranger in their family issues. Man, he can’t just have one normal day for once can he? Like, he just wants to listen to Cielo and let it be over with. His hands reach out to his pocket only to see that he has run out of cigarettes. He should probably go out and buy since he was running out of groceries anyway.

Oh, how he’d like to see his sister’s face seeing him waste her money on his crippling cigarette addiction.


End file.
